


If I Could Reach You Now

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rick is useless with technology, Rickyl Writers' Group, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rick’s laptop began to ping, he startled, eyeing it suspiciously. Then he saw Daryl’s picture (the one of the tattoo on his shoulder, the one Rick loved to trace with his tongue) and carefully moved the little pointer to the green camera and hit the touch pad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Reach You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone how are you all?  
> This was a request from lovely Gitte and the others of the Rickyl The Walking Dead Leedus group on Facebook. I have, finally, finished it (sorry it took so long babe)  
> Coments are nice so feel free to leave one  
> Enjoy

“Is this right?”  
“How the fuck would I know? I can’t even see you.”  
“Okay, okay, tell me what I have to do again?”  
“Fuck sake, Grimes! Alright, see the little blue icon with the ‘S' in it? Click on it. I set it up last time so it’ll sign you straight in.”  
“It’s just spinning... Oh, wait. Okay, got it. Why can’t I see you?”  
“Coz I ain’t called ya yet, idiot. I’m doing it now. Remember, when you see my picture, click the little green camera or I won’t be able to see you.”

When Rick’s laptop began to ping, he startled, eyeing it suspiciously. Then he saw Daryl’s picture (the one of the tattoo on his shoulder, the one Rick loved to trace with his tongue) and carefully moved the little pointer to the green camera and hit the touch pad.  
“Hey, gorgeous” Daryl’s delicious voice filled the hotel room just a second before his image appeared. Rick’s mouth stretched so hard in his grin it almost hurt.  
“Hey yourself,” he drawled back, making sure that he emphasized the syrupy Southern tones.

Daryl felt all the tension leave him as Rick’s familiar face appeared on his screen. His hair was slicked back, the curls tight and dark, meaning he’d just come out of the shower. His face was covered in stubble because the idiot had left his razor in the bathroom cabinet. Daryl shivered at the thought of all the places he wanted stubble burn, wanted his thighs rubbed red and sensitive, his ass, his face so raw people thought he had been burnt by fire.

“How’s the conference going?” Daryl asked, settling back on the bed, laptop resting on his bare stomach. The house was weirdly quiet without Rick, empty and cold, even in the middle of summer.  
“Boring as fuck,” Rick huffed back, rubbing his face, hand rasping through the salt and pepper fuzz. He spent a few minutes telling Daryl the boring details, moaning about how pointless this was because he knew it all already. Daryl smiled softly, the rolling rhythm of Rick’s voice soothing him, making the distance a little more bearable. He imagined that his lover was sat on the bed too, talking about his day as he massaged the muscles in Daryl’s tired shoulders, fingers firm and sure as they dug into the aches.

“Then the elephant tap danced across the room.”  
Daryl’s head whipped up, glaring at the screen, confused.  
“What?” he demanded then huffed out a laugh at Rick’s smiling face.  
“You wandered away,” the deputy explained, voice soft and fond. “Where'd you go?”  
“Was thinking how I could do with one of your back rubs right now,” the redneck replied with a slow smile, eyes glittering suggestively at the screen.  
“I know that look, Dixon. It’s not a back rub you’re after,” Rick laughed, his cheeks turning pink.

Dammit all to hell if Daryl didn’t think that was the most adorable thing ever. All the time they’d been together, all the crazy sex they’d had and Rick still got all flustered at the thought of getting his hands on his lover.  
“Wish you were here,” Daryl sighed, hands running down his chest, scraping one nail over his nipple. It dragged a shivery breath out of him, made his cock plump up quickly.  
“Jesus, baby,” Rick groaned, leaning closer to the screen, as if he could climb through to touch his boyfriend. “I do too. I was dreaming about you last night. Woke up so hard, wishing you were here to take care of me with that wicked mouth of yours.”  
Daryl bit his lip at the mental image, his dick hardening completely, straining against the confines of his boxers. 

With a smirk, he moved the computer to the end of the bed, openly grinning at the confused look on Rick’s face. Hooking his fingers into the top of his boxers, Daryl slid them down slowly, knowing he was still covered from Rick’s point of view.  
“Baby, what....?” the deputy murmured, frowning. But when Daryl tossed his boxers to one side, Rick fell silent, swallowing heavily. He loved his boyfriend, from head to toe, but he had to admit that he had spent many long hours worshiping the cock now bare to him. His mouth began to water, hands flexing to get a grip on that smooth, blood hot shaft.

“Shit!”   
Daryl frowned as Rick’s face disappeared and he was treated to a view of the hotel ceiling. Then the screen shook for a moment before Rick reappeared, blushing brightly.  
“Knocked the damn thing over trying to touch you,” he mumbled, embarrassed. That made Daryl laugh out loud, shaking his head fondly.  
“You’re an idiot,” he chuckled, hand moving down to stroke his cock lightly. And just like that, the mood shifted back again, the tension that had been ebbing snapping tight between them.

“Hmmm...” Daryl purred, teasing his length with his fingers, making sure Rick could see him. “If you were here right now, I’d be kissing you. Love your mouth, lips so full, so soft. Love biting them to make them all slick and red. Love feeling them moving over my body. But my favourite is when they’re wrapped round my cock.”  
“Oh fuck,” Rick moaned. He yanked his shirt off, the loud hiss of the zipper giving testament to the removal of his pants too. Daryl licked his lips as that perfect chest was exposed to his eyes. He loved to run his hands through the soft, dark hair, to tease the dusky pink nipples to hard points. He fisted his aching cock again, a deep, rumbling noise raising from his chest.

“Want to see you,” he growled, eyes looking on Rick’s lust dark ones. “Jerk yourself off for me. Let me see you cum everywhere.”  
Rick knelt on the hotel bed, knees spread wide to display himself to Daryl. He licked his palm, wrapping his hand round his throbbing shaft, setting a quick, rough pace. He knew how much Daryl loved watching him jerk off, knew all the little tricks that made his control stretch thin, made him make that low, growling noise just before he came.

With a smirk Rick teased the fat, mushroom head of his cock, spreading pre cum with his thumb before lifting it to his mouth, sucking the slickness off.  
"Doesn't taste as good as you," he smirked at the screen, other hand slipping down to fondle his heavy, tight balls.  
"Fucking tease," Daryl rumbled, his own hand speeding up on his dick, eyes locked on Rick, shifting to match his lover's movements. 

Silence fell between them, only broken by their panting and the occasional whimper. Rick's head fell back, stomach muscles tensing as a bolt of liquid fire shot down his spine, looking in his balls.   
"Look at me," Daryl commanded breathlessly, eyes burning with blue fire as he watched his lover's dazed expression come back to him. "Cum for me."  
With a sharp cry of Daryl's name, Rick's hips jerked forward as he came, thick, white fluid landing on his fist, up his stomach and even his chest.   
"Baby..." he slurred, falling forward, face inches from his precariously balanced laptop. "Your turn."

Daryl's hand tightened unconsciously on his straining cock, stripping it harder than usual but it was perfect. Gazing into Rick's warm, contented eyes, the redneck's hips bucked as his orgasm roared through him, dragging a rough, broken noise from his panting mouth.  
"When are you coming home?" he gasped, cum cooling on his hand and stomach, brain still awash with delicious fireworks.  
"If you're gonna stay like that, I'll leave right now," Rick replied with a smile. "I can always take this course again next time."

Wiping his hand on the sheet, Daryl smirked.   
"I'll leave the door unlocked for you, Officer," he purred back.  
His lover scrambled up, dragging on clothes and flinging everything else in his bag.  
"I'm on my way."  
Laughing, Daryl went to close his laptop when Rick's confused voice came again.  
"Umm...how do I turn this off?"  
"Fuck sake, Grimes!"


End file.
